


My Dear, Please, Let me Help

by Kimmiekat123



Category: Chris Motionless - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmiekat123/pseuds/Kimmiekat123
Summary: Kimberly Walsh was a mess. Her life was ripped away from her, college became an unnecessary degree, and she ran away from herself. Her parents gave up trying to save her from herself. When she met Chris Cerulli, she fell in love and he the same. But can he save her from the pain she causes herself? She never let him in to deep, never leaving the surface of her life, leaving him oblivious to the drug abuse and the starvation. She just wanted to be pretty and he just wanted to help.





	1. Chapter 1

She sat at the far side of the diner, looking over the men walking in. She was never a fan of the 'normal' guys in town, but what could you expect from Florida?

She sighed to herself. At least, who would like her? She was a mess. Horrible, horrible mess.  
Covered in tattoos and track marks, not that people could see them. She kept that side of her hidden.

She looked up from her coffee, cold and sour, to see a group of men walking into the small cafe, instantly set apart from the rest. The four were wearing all black, tattoos covering their bodies and some wearing thick black makeup, much like herself.

The tallest one turned towards her and her breath caught in her throat.

There, standing in all his six feet of glory, was Chris "Motionless" Cerulli.

And he was walking towards her.


	2. Contempress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date for a mysterious Mistress.

Chris's POV

My group and I walked into the small cafe after arguing were to eat. Today was the late day of our tour and we decided to stay for a week or so in Tampa.

Once inside, I could feel eyes on me, a feeling I was so accustomed to. I mean, who wouldn't stare at a man wearing all black, had tattoos, three lip rings and a whole lot of makeup?

I turned my head as a waitress pointed to a table where we could sit, finding the most gorgeous creature sitting alone in a booth near our table.

She had tattoos everywhere, at least the skin I could see that wasn't covered by her half sleeve black dress. She had a face full of piercings. To be correct, she had snakebites, dimple studs, her septum was pierced, along with her Medusa.

Her eyes were covered by a beautiful shade of purple and black, along with her lips.

I broke apart from the group, walking up to her to ask if the seat beside her was taken.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" I asked as she looked up from her coffee.

"N-no. Go ahead." I took a seat across from her. "Shouldn't you be with your group, they seemed to be calling you?" She said. I turned my head to find Ricky and Ghost looking at me while waving.

"Nope. They'll manage." She laughed quietly. "So, have you already eaten? I'll be happy to pay the meal of a beautiful lady." She laughed again, an amazing ring of bells.

"I already ate, but thanks. Although, I wouldn't let you pay for it." I smiled.

"Independent? A great trait for a damsel." 

"Charm? A great trait for a prince."

"And what makes me a prince?" She smiled brightly.

"Devil's Night." She said simply. I laughed at the joke, remembering the lyrics for a moment.

"So I take it you're a fan?"

"Huge, but don't worry, I won't stalk you in the night, crawling to your doorstep." 

"Contempress? Are you a fan of Maria?"

"Love her work for In This Moment. I'm going to see her in concert soon." She looked at something behind my head. "I have to go, thank you so much for the chat."

"Of course, one more thing, before you leave?"

"Of course."

"Would you like to go to the movies or something with me sometime?"

"I would love to." She grabbed a napkin, and scribbled down something. "Here, Tampa is a bit large, so if you need to find me call." She said with a smile, handing me the napkin, turning and leaving.

I looked down at the elegant handwriting.

Her phone number.


	3. Rats

Kim's POV

I tried to breathe, my mind full with emotion. He wanted to hang out. Chris Motionless wanted to hang out with me. A run down tattoo artist.

I made my way down the street, careful to not trip over the platform high heels I decided to wear.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked my shop, walking in and turning on the lights. I sighed, removing my coat and heading to the back of the shop, planning on playing around on my laptop.

Half an hour later I heard a ding from the front door followed by a "Hello?" I half walk half ran out of the back.

"Hey, sorry bout that, I didn't have any appointments planned today!" I said, making my way to the front counter. I looked up to find the Motionless in White band in front of me.

"This is your shop?" Chris asked smiling.

"Uh, yep. Not much, but yeah." I said shrugging.  
"Any specific reason you're here? Or were you just following me?" I asked with a smile.

"Ghost wants to get a tattoo and I wasn't aware that you worked here." Chris said with a laugh.

Devin stepped forward. "Are you able to get it done today?" 

"Depends on what it is." He produced a picture of a Jack 'O' Latern. "Placement?" I asked studying it.

"Back of my hand."

"Do you want the exact coloring, there are some people who prefer it."

"Yep, just a more orange rather than yellow."

"Okay, well just hang out here while I make a patch and get my work station set up." He smile and the rest of the guy went to sit at the couches.

I hummed to myself as I started sketching it out and prepared the inks. A voice from behind me made my jump.

"So, is Kimmie a nickname or something?"

"Nickname, I was called it when I was younger." I laughed at the question a bit. Kimmiez Tattoos.

"Okie dokie." Balz went to sit back down with them. I motioned Ghost up.

Time to Tat.


	4. Voices

Chris's POV

After Devin's tattoo was finished and wrapped up, we stayed for a little while, talking with Kim.

She seemed so nice. She has a YouTube channel, loves to sing and loves art. Odviously.

Until Balz asked if she wanted to go out with us for dinner. 

I don't think anyone else noticed, but her eyes darkened a bit when she answered.

"No, but thank you so much. I'm meeting up with my brother after I close."

Not that I'm saying she was lying, but she didn't seem entirely sure by her answer. Instead of questioning, I said Maybe another time.

Kim's POV

After they finally left, I closed up shop, getting into my car and drove to my apartment. It was small, only one room, a small kitchen and a living room.

I walked into, immediately kicking off my heels and shrugging off my coat. I walked past the kitchen, not bothering to look.

I walked into my room, unzipping my dress and pulling it off, looking at my self in my floor length mirror.

UGLY

NOT SKINNY ENOUGH

The voices in my head said as I poked at my stomach.

NO GOOD

DISGUSTING

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

GO AHEAD

YOU DONT HAVE ANY TATTOOS THERE

GO ON

CUT UP YOUR FAT STOMACH

CHRIS WILL NEVER LIKE A PIG

I turned away from the mirror and went into my bathroom.

No.

Not right now.

I was taken from my thoughts as my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, it's Chris. I was wondering if we could hang out tomorrow."


End file.
